A Royal Klingon Birth
by LunarFlowerMaiden
Summary: A Graphic story which Chronicles an unusual Klingon Birth which takes place in the Glorious Klingon Homeworld of Qo'noS!


**"...A ROYAL KLINGON BIRTH..."**

**_"For ALL of You Who have Ever Wondered what it is Really Like, to "Witness" the Detail & Scope of an Actual "KLINGON BIRTH." Which takes Place on the Home world Of Qo'noS!" "ENJOY!"_**

Stardate 22339.7 Will Forever Be a Date of The Greatest "Historical Significance" on the Klingon Home World of Qo'noS...

...As well as for the Royal Couple named Plee'tahs and Rogue'ahrr, as they were finally to become the parents to their First Child!

...Having taken The "Marriage Oath" Ten Years earlier, this Most Unique' Royal Couple was off to a late start in childbearing; in that most Klingon Couples had already born their first offspring Before the Third Year of their being mated; as was usually the norm for Most Klingons...

...For Plee'tahs however, it was to be the Beginning of a very long and difficult day. ...For the task of giving birth was proving to be both long and arduous for her...

Hence, in spite of the fact that she Did NOT "Show It," the agony which she was experiencing, lasted for what seemed to be an Eternity, when finally... ...She tore with the last push and it Was Over...So SHE THOUGHT!

For they were not originally expecting twins! ...And so it was, that when the Firstborn Twin had finally emerged, it was noticed that it was a male child; and that he had also emerged with his grasp; tight around his unborn brother's hair! And that he would Not release his grip!

The attending physician now asked Rogue'ahrr if he wished to assist in the new task, of "prying loose" the fingers of his newborn son, from around his yet Unborn Twin-brother's hair, in order that he could then Proceed to deliver the second twin, without further complication or incident.

"Lug." "Yes," replied Rogue'ahrr, Without hesitation.

And he then proceeded to "pry loose" the infant's grip with a Black Gauntletted-Hand, while noticing at the same time, that all the while, the child never uttered an Audible sound! ...In fact; it wasn't until Rogue'ahrr finally Freed the infant's powerful grip from around his unborn Brother's hair, that a loud "Hearty Growl" then filled the room!

"MajQua!" "Well Done!" Said the Klingon physician.

...But before the infant could be placed upon his mother's abdomen, so that he could then proceed to deliver the next one; while still squirming in the physician's hands; he once again "seized hold" of his unborn brother's hair!

This Very "Klingon Reflex" seemed to soothe the Firstborn infant, so that he he finally settled down and ceased growling. But by this time, the obvious stress of giving birth was already beginning to manifest itself on Plee'tahs's weary face. ...She now looked impatiently at her Husband Rogue'ahrr; and then to the physician; before uttering Angrily in Klingon:

"TUGH!" "HURRY UP!"

Her tone was Loud and Thunderous; as if to tell the physician that He had BETTER "Make Haste!" ...Just then, Rogue'ahrr quickly proceeded to grab the tiny hand; and once again, he released the infant's hold.

...This action was the one, which finally enabled the attending Royal Physician to immediately place the infant on his mother's abdomen...

...Meanwhile, the birth of the Second Twin was now in progress, when they heard the Firstborn growling in Loud Protest... ...Writhing and Tussling Fiercely; true to the Imperial Nature of His "Klingon Heritage."

They Proudly named him Veck'Tak; which in Klingon stands for: "HONORABLE & DEFIANT ONE."

The physician, now having turned his attention back to the Unborn Twin, noticed that he was much larger than the firstborn. ...Thus, delaying his delivery even further, due to his increased size.

...It now became apparent to the physician, that in order for the Second Twin to survive, that he was going to have to make an incision, "a Large One," in the mother's parenial area. ...A procedure known to Terran obstetricians, as an (Epesiotomy.) For the child was clearly in fetal distress due to oxygen deprivation, and time was running out!

...Rogue'ahrr anxiously watched the physician at work. ...Waiting to catch a glimpse of the Second child as he emerged from his Mother's womb.

...Hoping that no harmful effects would ensue from the whole ordeal. ...Knowing in his Heart and Mind, that the child would be better off deceased, than having to go through life with a disability.

For on the Klingon Homeworld Qo'noS; He would never thrive and grow to reach his "Full Potential" as a Klingon Warrior. ...And other Klingon Warriors would only come to look upon "His Existence" as a waste; a burden. Thus, bringing only Shame and Dishonor to his Family Name...

...Rogue'ahrr's obvious "mental distress" was now causing him to become distracted, and it wasn't until he actually heard the attending physician utter the words:

"Puq vIlegh jIh!" "I see the child!" That Rogue'ahrr was finally able to regain his focus once more.

...He glanced at the infant... Afterwhich, he then looked at Plee'tahs as she extended her arm to him in desperation. ...The worry now clearly showing on her face, as she said impatiently:

"Qem jih wIj puqLoD!" "Bring Me "My SON!" She demanded.

The physician immediately proceeded to aquiess; and proceeded to hand the child to Rogue'ahrr, who then immediately placed the child in his mother's "outstretched arms."

...Visually, they then Both examined the Second infant. ...A Handsome replica of his Brother. Well Proportioned, and with Perfectly Formed "Ridges." ...Unfortunately by this time however, the lengthy delivery had already taken it's toll on the infant. ...While still in his mother's arms, he drew his last breath...

"Do'Ha." "That is unfortunate." Said the Imperial physician.

And he immediately tapped on his Communication device and called for a nurse before he prepared to depart.

...The atmosphere was now "hauntingly solemn" in that delivery chamber... ...In a realm where the inhabitants do Not moun thier dead by way of tears, for due to their Natural Genetic "anatomical structure" they have (No Tearducts,)

...They simply "cannot mourn" by way of weeping tears. ...For, on the Klingon Homeworld of Qo'noS, Pain is simply a fact of life; as well as, a force to be reckoned with... ...And they Know ALL ABOUT Grieving...

Pleet'ahs howled, expressing her "maternal grief" as she proceeded to hand the lifeless infant to Her Husband Rogue'ahrr. ...He then looked hard at the deceased infant. ...And in an instant of "fatherly grief;" he held the child high-up, as He cried out the words:

"Batlh Daqawlu'taH wij puqloD!" "You Will Always Be Remembered "With HONOR, My Son!"

...Yet, even with the obvious pain and anguish, which usually accompanies such a loss, they also experienced a tremendous sense of Relief...

...Relief in the knowledge that, had the infant survived; he would only have been condemned to a fate far worse than the cruelest death. ...Especially in a harsh world, where survival is a privilege Earned Exclusively by "The Strong."

For it is "Only They" who Will Live-on to Reach Maturity, and to Procure TRUE HONOR for Qo'noS, as well as for their Family's Royal Ancestral Name.

...For they are the Achievers who will then go on to Realize the One TRUE Goal toward which ALL Honorable Klingons Press...HONOR & GLORY As TRUE Klingon Warriors!

...Having just been "Summoned" by the attending physician; the Nurse now approached Rogue'ahrr. ...Gently, she then proceeded to take the "lifeless form" from his outstretched arms; afterwhich, she quickly departed...

Rogue'ahrr now approached Plee'tahs. ...And, assuming a position where her eyes met with his; he then took her hand, holding it firmly in his own, in an effort to comfort her... He then said:

"We must draw Strength from this experience." He told her. "For it did Not happen for no reason, My Wife."

...Meanwhile, in the background, they could clearly hear the loud and "Persistent Growling" of their Firstborn, Veck'Tak. ...He was cold, wet and naked; and exactly where the Royal Physician had placed him. On his mother's abdomen, and groping to be fed.

...Plee'tahs then proceeded to unfasten her upper garment, afterwhich, she gently drew the hungry infant to her bosom as the Proud Father now uttered the words:

"WI'puqIoD rolh mach vaj!" "My Son, is a Tough "Little Warrior!" Exclaimed Rogue'ahrr.

He was "Beaming" with such Fatherly Pride, that it seemed that he would burst! ...He now looked at Plee'tahs, His Mate; never once, releasing her hand, he then reassured Her Saying:

"My Beloved." "As the Sole Decendant & Hier Of Emperor Kah'Less Himself! Our Son Will now Survive to Achieve, and to Realize that "HIS," Is in Fact, the Greatest Destiny Of ANY Klingon to be born Before Him, My Wife!" ...He Continued on Saying:

"And to Become the Sole Emperor Of Qo'noS." "...And the Hope for a Future of Honor and Glory for Qo'noS, Will Finally be Realized through Our Son." "Through Veck'Tak!"


End file.
